


Won't You Lay Me Down

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: When Poe and Rey get some unexpected downtime following some time apart, Poe can't say he's actually disappointed by how Rey suggests they spend it. After all, their hotel does boast thick walls and no interruptions, and it would be a real shame to waste that.





	Won't You Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimmyarrowshigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/gifts).



> For the @damereyevents Summer Exchange on Tumblr, for @aimmyarrowshigh, who wanted established relationship smut with feelings. I hope this satisfies! The title is from Kaleo. Please imagine they are on whatever space contraception you prefer, lol.

Poe doesn’t recognize the song playing as he and Rey step through the doors into the crowded club, nor even the language, but the pulsing beat of the music is catchy enough and he instinctively moves to it a bit as he walks. It’s hot and loud and there are jostling bodies everywhere; Poe slides his hand around Rey’s hip as he follows her so they won’t get separated.

Rey’s eyes are wide as she takes everything in, the music, the dancing, the laughing and talking disguised as shouting. Humans are a distinct minority and they stand out, clearly off-worlders, but no one really seems to care. They’re dressed the part, at least, Poe in his dark v-necked shirt and Rey in her knee-length dress; it has a loose skirt that swirls around her legs as she walks and Poe finds it highly distracting. Rey keeps tugging at it like it’s getting in her way and it makes something warm pull at Poe’s chest.

“Not what you expected?” Poe asks.

Rey frowns, face turning towards him. “What?”

Poe leans in, his lips near Rey’s ear, so she can hear him better. “What do you think?”

It takes her a moment and then she shouts, “It’s so… _loud._ ”

Laughing, Poe says, “Yeah, not the best place for a conversation, really. We can sit down? Have drinks? Or we can try dancing?”

Rey is clearly hesitant; she is looking past him at the writhing bodies on the dance floor and she puts her fingers to her temple like she’s overwhelmed.

“Or we can go?” Poe offers.

The relief that passes across Rey’s face is obvious but she tugs Poe’s hair, pulling his head down so she can speak into his ear. “Won’t you be disappointed?”

Poe feels that pull in his chest again and he nuzzles at her skin, pressing a quick kiss to her jawline. “No, Rey, I won’t be disappointed. Let’s go back outside.”

It is immediately cooler as soon as they pass through the doors, the air hitting Poe’s skin and feeling like relief. Rey exhales on a sigh.

Laughing, Poe slides his arm around her waist, which feels oddly bare without her belt and the weight of her lightsaber, both of which have been resigned to their hotel room for the sake of anonymity. “I’m sorry, I wanted to show you something new but I didn’t really think… I guess it’s not much like Jakku.”

“Not like Jakku can be good,” Rey assures him. “I’m glad you took me. It’s only… so many people, the noise, I… It’s too much in my head, I’m not used to it, and I’m not that good at shielding yet.”

“Sorry,” Poe says again, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. He hadn’t even thought of the mental noise. Maybe he’s still getting used to dating a Jedi.

“Stop apologizing,” Rey says, squeezing his waist. “We’ll just… count it as a new experience. I like new experiences.”

Which works out, because Poe likes giving them to her. He still gets somewhat overwhelmed when he thinks about how Rey grew up, everything she missed out on, all the horrors she dealt with on her own, and he figures the least he can do is help her try out the local cuisine when they travel or go with her to the lake near their current base to watch her practice her swimming.

“You liked that noodle dish, right?” Poe asks. “Are you hungry? We can eat instead.”

“Maybe later,” Rey says, which makes Poe look at her in surprise. Rey rarely turns down food unless she’s ill, and even when she is she tends to hoard it for later. Poe never comments on it; he thinks maybe a lifetime of always going hungry is something you just don’t get over.

“And now?”

“We can go back to our room?”

“Really? That’s it?”

“Well,” Rey says, brown eyes gleaming with mischief. “I can think of a few things we could do in a room with thick walls and no interruptions.”

Poe smiles, slow and easy. “I like the way you think.”

It’s not far to their hotel and they walk rather than trying the public transportation; Rey dislikes the overcrowded, small space of an airbus and Poe prefers vehicles he gets to fly himself. It’s a pleasant walk, anyway, cool and breezy, and it lets them see a bit more of the city. Poe is still faintly flummoxed at the fact that their meet actually went smoothly and that they have some time to themselves before the Resistance arranges their extraction.

There isn’t generally much time for sight-seeing or relaxing, so Poe is eager to make the most of it.

He keeps his arm around Rey’s waist while they walk, any excuse to hold her close, really, and she presses into him. Her hand slides comfortably low on Poe’s hip, thumb rubbing distracting circles.

They haven’t actually been together in weeks. Poe’s been flying for the general and Rey’s been training with Luke and it’s hard, sometimes, to find the opportunity to be alone together. He imagines that this must be how it had been for his parents during the Rebellion and it makes him sad for them. He hates it, not being able to be with Rey the way he wants to be, but he isn’t sure what the alternative is beyond leaving the Resistance and he’s not prepared to do that. He doubts Rey is, either. Beyond the opportunity to learn from Luke and her innate desire to help, Poe knows that the Resistance is the first place Rey has ever truly felt at home.

Poe supposes maybe it’s a small sacrifice to make for the sake of building the galaxy he wants, being apart from her. It’s just that small sacrifices are still hard to make.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Rey says, pinching his hip lightly.

“I missed you,” Poe blurts out, face flushing. He feels stupid immediately. His damn mouth.

But Rey only leans into him. “I know. But I’m right here, and so are you.”

“With thick walls and no interruptions?”

“Exactly.” Rey’s smile is impish. “Huge benefit to you, really, I mean, you’re so loud it’s embarrassing. I’m embarrassed for you.”

“Hey, don’t pretend like you didn’t shout so loud the first time I went down on you that Beebee heard you down the hall.”

Rey’s cheeks are going pink but she’s laughing. “He thought we were being attacked. Finn had to fake an emergency that only Beebee could solve just to stop him fretting.”

“Pretty sure Finn’s going to hold that over our heads for the rest of our lives.”

“I’m still surprised he stopped laughing long enough to get the lie across.”

They’ve reached the hotel now, walking through the doors, and Poe turns his face into Rey, lips at her temple. “You know I’m not gonna call this night a success until I get a shout like that out of you.”

He can feel Rey’s shiver and the warm flush of her skin. “I don’t mind you trying.”

“Wouldn’t want to waste those thick walls, after all.”

Poe smiles and gives a small wave to the elderly alien running the desk. He’s pretty sure ze thinks he and Rey are just a young couple on holiday. Poe doesn’t mind the illusion; he hopes one day maybe he can just take Rey to see the galaxy.

He feels overly conscious of Rey as they walk together up the stairs to their room, of the way her thumb is rubbing his hip again, of the swing of her dress around her legs, of the curve of her breast against Poe’s side. He thinks maybe he’s glad she didn’t want to stay in the club; the prospect of getting her alone is suddenly vastly more appealing than shouting over too loud music or dancing amidst a crushing throng of strangers.

Maybe he’s just getting old and a night in is all he wants.

Rey smiles slyly at him as she opens the door, like she can sense what he’s thinking.

Or, you know, maybe he’s just horny.

He barely waits until the door is closed to kiss her, pressing her back against the wall. Her lips fall open on a sigh and he uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss, Rey’s fingers smoothing through his hair.

“I really did miss you,” Poe says, lips sliding over Rey’s jaw.

Her fingers tighten momentarily in his hair, pulling lightly. “I believed you the first time, dork.”

She doesn’t say, _I missed you, too,_ not in so many words, but her body is saying it all the same. It’s in the way she clings to him, the hook of her leg around Poe’s hip, the scrape of her nails down the back of his neck, the quickening of her breathing.

Poe drops lower, mouth moving down Rey’s neck, sucking at her fast beating pulse, over her collar bone. He trails his fingers over her sides, her waist, her hips, as he presses his lips to her breast through the thin material of her dress.

Her fingers catch at his hair again and she says, “Poe,” on an exhale of breath.

He hums and nips at her lightly; she clutches his shoulders. Poe drags his fingers down over her thigh and up beneath the edge of her dress to rub her skin. “Have I mentioned how much I approve of the easy access of your wardrobe compared to usual?”

Rey swats the back of his head but she mewls quietly when Poe palms her ass with one hand and drags his thumb over the front of her underwear with the other. He falls all the way to his knees and kisses the insides of her thighs; he presses his face to her crotch beneath her dress.

“Oh,” she says, low, the back of her head making a soft thump against the wall. She tries to grab him but her skirt’s in the way; she impatiently pushes it aside and yanks at Poe. “Here,” she says, and Poe surges up again, catching her mouth in a kiss.

Poe’s pants are feeling tighter than they did before and he rubs against her thigh. He dips his fingers past the band of her underwear to feel that she’s wet, her arousal dampening his fingertips.

As they kiss, Rey pushes him back until he stumbles into the bed. Laughing, he lets himself fall back onto the mattress with Rey on top, and she kisses him again, sucking his lip between hers. She moves down his body, licking his neck, sucking the hollow of his throat, kissing his chest where his collar leaves his skin bare. She pushes his shirt up to kiss his stomach and his hands catch in her hair, petting gently.

He swears when Rey cups him through his pants, squeezing. “Let me,” he says, but she’s looking up at him, expression wicked.

“No, let me,” she says, and Poe can’t find the ability to argue as she unfastens his pants and yanks them down his legs.

Poe helps kick off his boots and pulls his pants the rest of the way over his ankles. Rey squeezes him again through his underwear and then she replaces her hand with her mouth, earning a strangled yelp that Poe almost wants to be embarrassed about.

Almost.

Rey mouths at him, hands firmly on his hips, and Poe really tries not to be greedy but he’s shoving at her shoulders helplessly, half-pushing and half-pulling.

“You’d think we’d never done this before,” Rey teases. “We’re not even to skin yet.”

“It’s been so long,” Poe whines, stretching the words out. “You’re cruel.”

“Weren’t you the one who always told me it was better to take our time?”

“I don’t recall,” Poe says, and Rey laughs.

She palms his dick again, the front of his underwear damp from her mouth. “Patience. You can be patient, can’t you?”

“Can I?”

“Well, if you can’t, you’re not going to get much out of this, are you?”

“So cruel,” Poe says and uses Rey’s momentary distraction to flip them over. He beams at her, her mouth forming a small, surprised, _oh,_ and kisses the underside of her jaw. He brushes his fingertips over her nipples and she gasps, hands clenching around Poe’s waist.

Then he’s beneath her dress again, nuzzling her, enjoying the slightly breathless way she whines his name. She shifts a little down the mattress, pushing herself at him, and Poe laughs.

“Now who’s impatient?”

But Poe is kinder than Rey, he feels, so he tugs her underwear down her hips until she slithers out of it. He licks at her, relishing the familiar taste on his tongue and the way she mewls quietly. Fuck, he missed this.

When he comes back up from beneath her dress, leaning on his elbows, Rey’s chest is heaving a little with her breath and her eyelids are heavy, half-open. Poe kisses her parted lips and she fists her hands in his hair, legs splaying farther open to catch around his hips and then squeeze him tighter. Her hips lift up and she rubs against him in a clear suggestion.

“Not yet,” Poe breathes into her mouth, though he’s desperately distracted by the friction against his dick.

Rey’s fingers pull in his hair sharply, marking her displeasure, but she gasps again when Poe reaches between her legs.

“Oh, frag,” she says on a sigh.

Poe noses below her chin and kisses her neck, fingers sliding over her and into her wet heat. She moans and presses into him.

“Show me where,” he urges, watching her face, feeling her shiver against him. He fucks into her with his fingers, taking guidance from her reactions to him. He carefully hooks one finger in and twists a little, finding the spot that makes her gasp and writhe, head falling back.

With his thumb he finds her clit, applying pressure the way she likes, and she scratches at his back, rucking up his shirt. “More?” he murmurs into her ear, and loves the way she pushes down against his fingers, grinding on him. He loves the feel of her hands sliding over his spine, the way she turns her face into him, the soft sounds she’s making.

 _I missed this, I missed this, I missed this,_ he thinks. _Kriff, I missed you._

“Poe, please,” Rey says, clawing at him as she begs, and Poe grazes the thumb of his other hand over her nipple, wishing that maybe he’d got her dress all the way off first.

He drags the pad of his thumb up over her clit, pushes two fingers a little more firmly inside her, and her breath catches in something that’s half-moan, half-sob. “Please,” she says, “please,” and her thighs tense around Poe as she comes, clenching, her nails sinking into the muscle of his back.

“There,” Poe says, “sweetheart,” and kisses her jaw as she shakes, sliding his fingers out. He sucks one into his mouth, then another, licking them clean, and Rey sinks back into the mattress, relaxing around him.

“That,” she says. “That’s something I missed.”

“Just my fingers?” Poe teases. “Not the rest of me?”

Rey smiles at him and grabs his wrist, drawing his hand to her mouth so she can suck on his wet fingers.

Poe groans and his cock twitches, heavy and trapped in his underwear. “Fuck,” he says, “fuck, you little--”

She’s smirking now and she bites lightly on his fingertips before she releases him. Poe can’t help but grind against her thigh and Rey grins, reaching between his legs to cup him, fingers curling around his length, stroking in smooth, even movements. Poe’s eyelashes flutter and he lets his head drop down towards Rey; it suddenly seems like too much effort to hold himself all the way up.

He supposes he shouldn’t be terribly surprised when Rey rocks her hips up and hooks her leg around him, rolling them over. She settles on top of him, reveling in her victory; she always likes it best here, anyway. At moments like these Poe thinks that she probably really is stronger than him – he has no illusions about the fact she could definitely kick his ass if she wanted to – and it’s more than a little bit attractive.

Rey leans forward and nips at his throat. “Take off your shirt,” she demands, and Poe rushes to comply.

When he half-sits up to get rid of it, Rey wriggles back, giving him room, and the slide of her against his skin, so wet from her orgasm, makes him bite down on his lip, cutting off a groan. As if to torment him, Rey mouths at his leaking cock, still covered in cheap fabric.

“Rey, shit, Rey,” he says, his hands cradling her head.

“Hmm?” she hums. “What was it you wanted?” As if she doesn’t know. She kisses his lower belly and licks up past his belly button, tweaking his nipples with her fingers.

“Why are you terrible?” Poe mutters, and Rey is laughing.

“What happened to how much you missed me?” She sits up and fumbles at the fastening of her dress. Clearly she’s struggling with it, her lip between her teeth, and there’s a tiny sound of fabric tearing. Rey swears under her breath and finally disentangles herself, flinging the dress to the floor.

“What did it ever do to you?” Poe asks, unable to stop himself from running his hands up her sides and palming her bare breasts.

She sighs softly. “Existed.”

Poe laughs and leans up on one hand, the other behind Rey’s back to nudge her towards him so he can slide his lips around her nipple. She cries out and rocks her hips against him, her hands scrabbling at his shoulders and pulling him closer. “Can I have you,” she says, half whispered, and Poe thinks, _you do, you always have me,_ but he knows what she means.

“You can have me whatever way you like,” he urges, leaning back down, and Rey’s smile is small and soft.

Her fingers move beneath the waistband of his underwear and Poe raises his hips so she can work them down and off over his feet. His cock springs free, finally, and he’s so hopelessly hard he feels like his nerve endings are singing.

It gets worse (better?) when Rey takes him in her mouth, that warm, wet heat engulfing him. Her tongue slides around the tip and Poe squeezes his hands into the sheets, not bothering at all to stifle his moan. She pulls off, licking up and down the shaft, before she crawls forward until she’s settled more securely over his hips.

Poe holds her gaze when she rises up and carefully lowers down, the blunt tip of his cock sinking in between her folds. She moves slowly, easing into it, her eyelids half-lowering and her lips parting. She takes him all the way in on a sigh, quieter than the noise that escapes past Poe’s lips, the noise that brings a touch of amusement to her face.

“Thick walls,” she reminds him, and Poe would laugh but the way she’s moving her hips short-circuits his brain for a minute.

He slides his hands up her thighs, her sides, over her ass; he rocks his hips up to meet her. She’s got one hand on his chest, half-bracing herself and half-keeping Poe at the pace she wants, fully in control. She feels so fucking hot around him, so good, better than he remembers, and he missed this, too. Fuck, he missed this.

His fingers dig into her thighs and he could just watch her, the flush rising in her skin, the smooth motion of her hips as she rides him, the bouncing of her small breasts. Her hair is starting to fall loose, framing her face, and when she leans down to kiss him Poe meets her halfway.

He wraps his hand around to her back, holding her spine, and as he sits up he feels himself settle even deeper and Rey moans into his ear. “That’s it,” he says, and she moves with him, shifting, sitting in his lap.

“Poe,” she says, head tilting back when he sucks wet kisses over her collar bones, over her breasts, tasting the sweat on her skin. Her fingers find their way to the nape of his neck, petting and pulling at his hair in turn. She smells like the perfume Poe brought her back from the Core, lightly floral, not too sweet. She smells like Rey; she smells like everything Poe ever wanted.

She’s getting closer, urging the pace faster, and Poe slips his hand between them to find her clit. Rey swears and buries her face in Poe’s neck, groaning out loud. The feeling of her tightening around him as she finds her release is enough to push Poe over the edge, feeling like there’s a fire in his belly erupting, and they shudder together, holding each other tight.

Poe eases Rey down onto the bed, slipping out of her, and she makes a nearly soundless cry, fingernails scraping down his skin. Their mouths find each other and they trade slow, easy kisses.

“I missed the rest of you, too,” Rey whispers against his lips, and Poe kisses her again and again.

As they lie together, Poe says, “No shouting. I’m disappointed. Clearly we’ll have to try again.”

He can hear the grin in her voice when Rey answers. “Lots of times, probably.”

“Definitely,” Poe agrees. He already wants to put his mouth on her again. He doesn’t need sleep; he just wants to lie here with her all night and watch that look on her face, that look of pure pleasure, and feel her here with him.

Rey is softly stroking her fingertips over Poe’s chest, moving in tiny, distracting patterns. Yeah, who the hell needs sleep? He wants to savor every moment he gets to have this.

“I was thinking,” he says. “Maybe, uh, maybe when things are more… settled. Maybe you might like to come home with me.”

“Come home with you?” Rey sounds only puzzled.

He can’t look at her. “Uh. I mean, to Yavin Four. You know, where I grew up. My dad still lives there, I… I thought… Actually, maybe that’s a shitty idea, forget I said anything, I--”

“Stop talking and let me say yes so I can kiss you,” Rey says, suddenly kneeling over him, her hands in his hair, urging him close.

“Mmmm, say yes,” he says against her mouth, and loves the way she smiles into it.

“Yes.” 


End file.
